Question: Solve for $p$, $- \dfrac{4p + 2}{p + 1} = \dfrac{1}{8} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $p + 1$ $ -(4p + 2) = \dfrac{p + 1}{8} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $8$ $ -8(4p + 2) = p + 1 $ $-32p - 16 = p + 1$ $-16 = 33p + 1$ $-17 = 33p$ $33p = -17$ $p = -\dfrac{17}{33}$